1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to systems and methods for transforming character strings, such as strings of alphanumeric characters, into musical output. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present technology may comprise systems and methods for transforming character strings such as lyrics, names, dates, and the like into musical output such as musical notation, musical tablature, audio files, and the like. Additionally, musical input may be transformed into character output.
2. Background Art
Systems and methods for producing musical compositions are well known in the art. While many systems and methods are well known, Applicant is unaware of any systems or methods adapted to transform character strings into musical notation (e.g., notes, scores, compositions, etc.), musical tablature, audio files, and the like.
As such, the present invention is directed to systems and methods for transforming character strings into musical notation, musical tablature, audio files, and the like. These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.